Talk:Resetting Characteristics and Spells
Summary A good summary, but could do with another page name, I think. Then links must be added from other pages. --Lirielle 11:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) At level 98 I was required to also help Speet Fyer Levels incorrect I'm going through the resets now for the first time, and at lvl 139 i am NOT required to do kimbo or the last two quests. can anyone verify? also, this page: http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Stat_Reset should redirect here. is incorrect - at lvl 99 I needed to do Flip Flap in addition to the ones listed here. Original comment above is mine. I strongly recommend that a warning be left on page. My character development plan has been held back for 3 days because I assumed table was correct. 82.32.63.10 16:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I confirmed that 139- Dont do Kimbo and 140+ DO do Kimbo I just turned 100 and had to reset a spell, so I did all the quests what was needed for my lvl (the Doctor Morose quest too) and then I went to bherb's gully and after it tried to talk to otomai and he had the option "reset a spell" and i didn't have the tynril relic, so i edited the page to 80-100? so before you go edit it back to 99? read this before. Note: at level 86, Otomai also asked to help Flip-Flap, who is in a higher section in the chart :: i'm lvl 88 and i also had to help flip-flap More things wrong with the level chart The chart says the lowest level you can do this is level 30. I just got my stats reset at level 25. 21:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Actually you're just confused, you see, after level 30 you have to do the 2 dugeons. It's not the lowest level, it's the highest level. (talk) 15:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Second Potion? The page says that the second potion isn't as strong as the first one and you will only partially forget your characteristics... what does that mean exactly? are all stats reset to a certain point, or do you forget all stats that haven't been scrolled? 84.131.180.21 17:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :From what I understand. The second potion resets all your stats to 100. This effectively means all scrolled stats are left alone (although you can scroll your stats to 101, 100 is the max which is 'meant' to be possible). Using the first potion resests all your stats to 0 and gives yopu back the stat points you gained from lvling (i.e. a lvl 10 would get 45 stat point). It does remove scrolled points. This is because, unlike spell points, there is no possible way to calaculate how many stat points you have. This is because the rate of stat points changes (1:1 till 100 and then 2:1 etc). This means that you could effectively gain stat points. (I think Ciagzna explained it somewhere).Galrauch 20:38, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :It could be done in a way that game developers even give you the scroll points, but the issue is that it could be abuse, for example a sacrier scrolls chance to 101, then resets because 101 cost 303 characteristic points ithas now 303 characteristic points that dumps in to vitality and then scrolls again chance to 101 and goes and resets again now it gets 606, lets say the game developers put a limit of 3 resets, so a sacrier then goes and scrolls all his stats (6 types of characteristics 5 of them cost 3 characteristic points for 1 stat and the other 1 characteristic for 1 stat point), so after 3 resets and having scroll all stats to 101 previous to each reset, so 555x3=1665 characteristic points per reset, so after 3 reset that person has 4995 characteristic points. Now since he is a sacrier, it goes and dumps it at vit and 4995 characteristic points transform in to 9,990 vitality thats 10,054 HP at lvl 1, at lvl 200 that person will have 11,054 natural HP (not counting gear that will pump it up to maybe 12 or 13k of hp!!, but since lvl 1 it will be some one hard to kill just because they have so much much hp, ofcourse that would be ver very expensive to undergo 3 scrolls all the way to 101 --Cizagna (Talk) 17:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Do you get any characteristic points back after using the second potion? How many? :As I understand it, you get back any points spent in stats above 100. So, it depends on how many you spent. Aetnaria 21:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::so if you scroll to 101 then you get spell points for that 1? :::I have not reset, scrolled and reset again, so I cannot say for sure. However, since there are people out there that have done this when changing builds, I am pretty sure they did not gain back any additional points. My suspicion is that their stats were reset to 101, not 100, thus preventing any kind of abuse in this manner. Aetnaria 00:44, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::This last comment its a little bit confusing the second potion will remove all points above 100 if you went all the way to 101 scrolled points you will loose 1 stat point on each stat scrolled above 100. And you will not receive spell points for scrolled characteristic points those are 2 different things. What i dont understand is how Ankama has dealt with the issue of assigned points below 100 characteristic points against the quantity of points it give you --Cizagna (Talk) 05:25, 15 April 2008 (UTC) limit? is there a limit to how many times you can reset your stats? : Nope. You can do it as many times as you want, so long as you have enough of the required relics. Aetnaria 21:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I remember from the first comments done in community forums from gms (the ones who posted the notice) about the stat reseting was that they wanted to add a limit to avoid been abuse by ppl with their mule chars... but no report on a limit so far --Cizagna (Talk) 05:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Seems like an appropriate place to put this, i just learned that after resetting stats once, you only have to get the relics, the quests are first reset only (talk) 19:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) resetting your spells In the article there is wrote that you have to choose between reset your stats or 1 spell, is it really 1 spell only or you can reset ALL your spells? McLanche-Feliz 15:31, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :1 spell per full set of relics. You can reset all spells at one time (I presume) if you have enough relics. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I would like to know if the points of scrolling(e.g. wisdom)will be lost? or will I be able to use them in any other characteristic after the reset? Maurizioguz 18:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : Cizagna commented above about this. No, Ankama designed the reset system so that you cannot abuse it in this way. If you reset all your stats to 0, the scrolled points will simply be lost. Aetnaria 04:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Doesn't Seem In The Quest List? I've talked to Otomai, but there's no quest seems in my Quest List like "Reset Quest" or "Changing Constitution Quest". I'm still helping the other colleagues (NPCs), but will I be able to drop the relics in dungeons? Cause, it says that you drop relics if you got the changing constitutions quest. Is this a misunderstanding, or do I need to talk to Otomai again to get the quest, or what? --85.96.29.28 16:23, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Change your constitution isn't an actual recorded quest (i.e you dont need to accept it) you will get the relics as drops from the dungeons. Galrauch 16:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Quest Expiring? When all quests and dungeons are done, is there a time limit to talk to Otomai to change the constitution? Do we need to talk to Otomai immediately, or no time limits to expire? --88.233.135.154 11:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : There is no time limit, and in fact, you can stack up relics by doing the dungeons multiple times over before going in to talk and do several resets at once (stats plus several spells, for instance). The only limit would be your level - if you complete what is satisfactory for your level, then go ahead and level up into the next bracket, you won't be able to go ahead and reset until you've done the necessary dungeons/quests for that level as well. Aetnaria 04:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Scrolled points What happens with the scrolled points? for example... if i rised 5chance with scroll, i'll stay with this points or will receive it? (XiterSon 23:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) :Read again. Depending on the chosen potion, scrolled points are either kept, or lost altogether. IOW you can NOT recover them in order to reinvest in the same or other characteristics. --Lirielle 07:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Stats reset by example I think the tables below should cover all possibilities (scrolled/not scrolled, above/below 100): ;With second potion Result: You invested 621 points. 400 are kept, 220 are recovered and can be reinvested. Scrolled points above 100 (1) are lost. Pros: You don't lose all your scrolled points, except for 1 in each stat raised to 101. Cons: All your stats are reset to 100. If a stat wasn't fully scrolled but was also raised with characteristic points (like vitality and intelligence in this example), you will not be able to fully scroll it up. (You could eg. scroll Intel to 100, but only 90 points would be scrolled) ;With first potion Result: You invested 621 points. All you characteristic points corresponding to your level are regained (440). Scrolled points (181) are lost. Pros: You can reallocate ALL your points, and restart scrolling up to a full 101 points per stat (but from scratch). Cons: All your resources and money spent on used scrolls are lost. Add a redirect? When searching for this page, I do not type "Change your constitution" in the search page, but I do type "Resetting" or "Reset Stats" or "Reset" since that's what it's commonly referred to. Can we add a redirect to this page using that verbage? :Yes... but which one? Reroll, reset stats, resetting, reset... there are so many, should we redirect all of them? If you can't remember the name of the quest (and do you normally type in a quest reward to find a quest?), then go to the NPC that gives it, in this case, Otomai. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, add several of the most commonly used vernacular. "Reset" "Resetting" "ReRoll" should pick up 85% of what people use. Unless it's so painful to add a redirect? :I agree with the anomalous user - 'Change your constitution' is a bit of a mystery title and certainly not the one many users (if sometiems at all) would have first thought off. Lirielle also metioned about the page title when this was first made. I'll add some redirects (for 'Reset', 'Reroll' and 'Reset Stats') but I'm wondering if it's also worth moving/renaming the page? Something like 'Character Reset' or something along the lines? Firenova 21:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Moving/Renaming, no. Because that would compromise the quest name for future automatic categorizations. But redirects are fine, always chose simple words like "Stat reset" or "Reset stat" watch out with 2nd capitalizations like "Reset Stat" because that can fail on search or even a simple "Reset" if im correct it will appear with pages on that name, "Reroll" for me its weird because i Rolling stats means a luck of chance to see if you can get better dice of stats (since some games give you random basic stats) and here you don't have that -- :::Woot! Most of my ideas get shot down even if they're harmless. Glad to see one actually get thought as a good idea for a change. Gets annoying reading "bad idea" or "no way" constantly. Repeating Is it possible to repeat this quest to reset Characteristic Points more than once? --Mayhemic (talk) 08:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Good question, as it's not stored in Achieved Quests I believe it's repeatable, but I'm not sure. Can anyone confirm? =) --Finrandi (talk) 11:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Answers You can reset your stats as many times as you wish you just need to get the relics needed for your level again. Now I dislike that my corrections were reverted as they were corrections done to incorrect information. I have resetted my chars enough times to know how it goes, you will not lose the 1 point over 100 if you are 101 scrolled. Now if you people dont believe me I will simply go reset my enu and prove you that its like how I explained. Skytactic (talk) 10:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Example if you have scrolled a bit on stat X and then invested spell points into it and you choose the 2nd potion, everything over 101 will be gone. So you will not gain back the points invested after partial scrolling. If you have scrolled all your stats to 101 and after that invested points, all points invested will be given back and no scrolling will be lost. Basicly first potion zeros out everything and the 2nd one only takes out everything invested over 101, unscrolled or scrolled. Skytactic (talk) 10:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Some problem I have a problem with "changing my constitution". I have a lvl 77 character with 2 relics from Gourlo and Coralator obtained. I also finished four quests needed for the reset, but when I click "change your constitution", otomai still say that I haven't got required resources. Is there any other quest needed to have a reset? :Did you do the right four quests? Galrauch (talk) 16:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes. Quests are ok, I did exactly what Otomai wanted, and as Wiki says. Quests from: Kito, Polka Merer, Professor Kalkulus and Stella Stukup.